Harry Potter and the Dark Mark
by Radiant Light
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and how he deals w/ the rising power of Lord Voldemort CHAPTERS 1 and 2 ONLY!!!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Dark Mark, by Carrie

**_Summary_****:** Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and how he deals w/ the rising power of Lord Voldemort CHAPTERS 1 and 2 ONLY!!!

**_Rating_****:** G

**_Disclaimer_****:** None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this story and no infringement is intended.

Feedback can be sent to me at: [Carremel42@aol.com][1] and please be nice, this is my first attempt at fanfiction.

Harry woke with a start, he had been reliving the night at the third task of the Triwizard Tournament last year at Hogwarts.When the Goblet of Fire had been turned into a Portkey that had sent Harry and the now late other champion Cedric reeling into a graveyard where he had met Lord Voldermort and saw him rise again.He had deuled with Lord Voldemort and won, but just barely.He had been having this dream since the start of the summer and each time his scar burned even more.He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it read 5:00 AM, he decided there was no use trying to fall back to sleep again.Harry got out of bed and opened up the loose floor board underneath it, he pulled out his Hogwarts books and started at his homework.

He was halfway through his Potions Homework (Harry was just thinking about what type of curse he could send upon Professor Snape for assigning so much work over the summer) when he heard a soft hooting and saw a snowy owl fly through his open window.

"Hello Hedgwig, do you have something for me girl?" said Harry softly, stoking Hedgwig affectionatley.

Hedgwig hooted lovingly and droped a small letter onto Harry's lap.Harry excitedley opened it up and was quite happy when he saw it was from his friend Ron Weasley.Ron had befriended Harry in his first year when Mrs. Weasley had helped Harry get through the barrier into platform 9 ¾ and since then he and Ron had been the closest of friends. Harry opened the letter swiftly and read:

_ _

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Are you still having nightmares about You-Know-Who? Maybe it's time to write Dumbledore.Have you heard from Sirius lately? What did he say about the nightmares?Anyway, Mum said that your welcome here for the last month of vacation and that we'll gladly take you to Diagon Alley to buy books and then bring you to the Hogwarts Express.We'll pick you up on July 31st (in 3 days). In other matters, Mom found the 1000 galleons that you gave Fred and George for their joke shop and started crying about how kind your heart was and stuff. Anyway, she suprisingly let them keep it and they've been acting strange all summer. Write back with you answer. We'll be picking you up at 10:00 in the morning on July 31st._

_See ya soon!_

_-_**_Ron_****__**

_P.S. Keep the Chimney clear because we'll be arriving by Floo powder._

**_ _**

Harry hastily grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scrawled a small note telling Ron that he would gladly come and that he would try to talk Uncle Vernon into unblocking the chimney. He remembered the last time the Weasley's had come to "pick him up" and they had arrived by Floo powder down his chimney, quite a disaster and in the end every square inch of the Dursley's living room had been covered in dust and wood and Dudley had grown a 4 foot tounge on an "accidently" dropped wizard candy from Fred and George Weasley. 

Harry heard talking from the kitchen and quickly tied the note to Ron onto Hedgwigs leg, gave her a pat and sent her flying through the open window.Harry slipped downstairs and saw his Uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley and Aunt Petunia sitting around the table eating toast.Harry slid into his seat and started gulping it down (he was quite hungry).

"Er, Uncle Vernon" Harry said delicately after a few moments of debating inside his head

"What?" he snarled

"I was wondering, you see…" 

"Spit it out boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted

"Well, you know my firend Ron Weasley, he invited me to stay at his house for the rest of the summer and offered to take me to buy my school supplies and to take me to the Hog- I'm mean my schools train."

"They would take you for the rest of the summer and even take you off to your school?" he growled back

"Yes, and you know Sirius Black wouldn't be very happy if I didn't get what I wanted, and if you didn't let me go… he might even come looking for me!"

"Fine!" Uncle Vernon snarled hastily spitting bits of his toast everywhere.

"Oh, and do you mind unblocking the chimney, they'll be arriving by Floo powder on July 31st at 10:00 AM, and I'll be sure notify Sirius if they aren't able to get in!" Harry yelled as he sprinted merrily up the stairs to his bedroom.He heard the distinctive noise of large hands pounding on the table and Harry snickered very happily.

The next few days drawled by very slowlyand finally July 31st had arrived.Harry was busy in his room packing up his things in his trunk and putting away his broomstick polishing kit (he had just been polishing his Firebolt) when he heard a thud and then a scream downstairs and went to investigate.There sprawled on the floor was Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley.Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Petunia were cowering in the corner.While Fred and George went to go get Harry's trunk, Mr. Weasley (looking more pale and old than usual, probably because of long hours in the office, caused by the gowing power and strengnth of Lord Voldermort) went to go talk to Uncle Vernon, as he had a strong intrest in muggles.But Uncle Vernon shyed away drawing his family behind him and shouted some profusly absurd and rude remarks and threats.Fred and George came clunking down the stairs again carrying all of Harry's things.Each of them took a pinch of floo powder and went whirling up the fireplace as he muttered good-bye to his family and yelled "the burrow" loudly.

   [1]: mailto:Carremel42@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2

Swirling and swirling he went trying to hold onto his glasses while also attempting to tuck his elbows in as he spun up wards.Finally with a last swirl of color he was thrown harshly thrown out at the the Weasley's fireplace.Harry stood up and dusted off his pants.Mrs. Weasley came over and started fussing over him and kissing him and hugging him and trying to mat down his always messy hair.Looking behind Mrs. Weasley Harry saw Ginny (Ron's sister who'd always had a liking for Harry) and Charlie Weasley whom he had met last year when he went to the the Quidithich World Cup with the Weasley's.

"Hey, Harry" said Charlie warmly

"Hi" Harry replied

"Have you heard?" Ron began excidetley

"What?" 

"Charlie's been asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this coming year!" Ron exclaimed

"Really, Charlie?" Harry questioned

"Yea, it's true, Harry" said Charlie "I'll be the youngest teacher ever at Hogwarts."

In the corner Harry thought he saw Mrs. Weasley let out a muffled sob.

"Come on Harry, let's go up to my room." Said Ron eyeing his mother in the corner.

Harry followed Ron up the creaking twisting stairs as they passed George and Fred's room, Harry heard a big crash and then laughter and talking.

"I told you they'd been acting weird all summer." Ron whispered as they reached the top of the stairs and Ron's room.

"Charlie's going to be bunking with us because Fred and George wouldn't give up their room, Mom got mad but Charlie said it was fine." Said Ron as Harry eyed the two extra beds set up in Ron's room.

Harry surveyed Ron's room. It was the 3rd time he'd been there.All over the walls there were orange posters (moving of course) of Ron's favorite Quiditch team the Chudley Cannons.Ron also had bright orange bed sheets featuring the Cannons.Just then Charlie walked into the room and told them that it was time for dinner.

Back downstairs in the crowded kitchen all 10 of them (Hermione had come through the chimney by Floo powder a few minutes before Harry and Ron had been called for dinner) sat around the Weasleys small table.The dinner was the most scrumptious meal Harry had had in ages.When it was over Mrs. Weasley set the plates to cleaning themselves while Fred, George, Charlie, Harry and Ron went out to play Harry's favorite sport: Quiditch, while Hermione and Ginny stayed inside to help Mrs. Weasley with the kitchen cleaning.Harry and Charlie were both seekers, this meant that there purpose was to catch a small golden winged ball, this ended the match and gave the team who caught it 150 points.Fred and George Weasley were both Beaters which meant they went around trying to save their teammates from being hit by the big black buldgers and to set the buldgers onto the other team.There was also a Keeper who guarded the 50 foot basketball hoops which when a Quaffle is thrown through the net, the team who scored gets 10 points.There are 3 chasers on a Quiditch team and their job is to put the Quaffle into the hoops.Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie played 3 on 2.They made it Fred and Charlie vs. Harry, Ron and George.Instead of playing with the real balls, they passed around tennis balls and tried to get them through the hoops.They all watched in awe as Harry's Firebolt easily beat out their Clean Sweep 5's by unmeasurable speed.Harry, on his Firebolt was just a little green blur speeding past them. After Quiditch, they went inside where Mrs. Weasley bustled them off to bed.

The next 3 and half were the best weeks Harry had all summer.He had a blast with the Weasleys and finally the day had come to depart to Diagon Alley and buy their school books.Again, they traveled by Floo powder and arrived in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron in no time.They walked out of the bar and out into the back where there was a large brick wall.Mrs. Weasley got out her wand and tapped the brick the blocks up and 2 to the right of a garbage can that stood against the wall.At once the amazing archway to Diagon Alley opened up revealing a large town full with an array of different wizarding stores.


End file.
